


I Try

by notjustmom



Series: Doodahs and Whatnots [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, M/M, Mary verse, Missing Scene, Not A Fix-It, after he leaves the wedding, fits Mofftiss canon, just a bit, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of a song fic/missing scene...where Sherlock goes after he can't find a dance partner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Try

**Author's Note:**

> Macy Gray's I Try:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WEQ0l_m3Xm0

"Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop  
I believe that fate has brought us here  
And we should be together babe  
But we're not  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you..."

 

He lit another cigarette, and drew in a sharp breath...damn. Low tar. Figures. Can't even poison myself properly. He flicked the offending cancer stick away, and binned the rest. He shoved his hands in his pockets and put his head down as the warm seasonal wind turned against him.

 

Myc - SH

So...speech went off without a hitch? Early yet. - MH

It went fine, solved an almost murder, no not Mary, unfortunately. - SH

Too bad. - MH

She's pregnant. Already. - SH

It is the 21st century, or so I've heard. - MH

Ha ha. - SH

I'm at the club if you want a silent drink or two. - MH

Not tonight. But, as you mentioned earlier, I'll have a wide open calendar. - SH

Apologies. That was unfair. - MH

Perhaps, but true, nevertheless. - SH

Don't.- MH

Don't what? Feel sorry for myself? Do anything stupid? Done and done, thanks for the advice though. - SH

I am sorry. - MH

Yes. You did warn me. - SH

Still. - MH

Good night, Myc. - SH

 

Coffee. No. That would just keep him awake. When all he wants to do is curl up and -

 

"...I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here  
Goodbye and I choke..."

 

Dim Sum...uhm...right. No. Definitely no. Breathe. Take a step. Another breath. You don't need him. Another step.

 

Sherlock - JW

No. Don't. - SH

I'm sorry. - JW

What for? For calling me a drama queen? No. You're quite correct. - SH

I just realised. - JW

Forget it. - SH

I'm trying to. - SH

 

Wonder if Wiggins...must be around somewhere...just need to disappear for a bit.

 

"Billy?"

"Shezza? Long time no hear - thought you'd gone straight."

"Can you meet me?"

"That bad -"

"Yeah - need to forget."

"Where?"

"Your place, not mine."

"Be there in ten?"

"Perfect."

 

"...I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love  
And I may seem all right and smile when you leave  
But my smiles are just a front..."


End file.
